Sex
Sex is normal and natural. Adults spend 100% of their time pursuing this. Teenagers spend slightly more. It can be used either as a way to: A) Reproduce human race (which is actually a legal right people have) and reshuffle the genes. -or- B) Have fun. A lot of fun. (This one's the most used variant). In one variant, it requires at least one man or woman, and at least one woman or man. But this is the 21st Century, so who cares about whom you sleep with, if anyone? You can have it with a man, woman, or both? And who cares about whether you're doing it merely for fun or for procreation? Well, these and these do. Pre-marital sex Pre-marital sex is fun and hurts nobody. You're doing it right as long as... *You protect your partner and yourself from sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancy by practicing safe sex *It feels good (or hurts in a good way) *You aren't betraying your husband, your wife or your regular partner of any type *You're doing it by your own right and not being forced into it *You're not being paid for it (in this case, you can refuse) Conservatives Conservatives enjoy sex too, but they pretend not to because they like to impeach Democratic Presidents for having an affair while having their own affair and/or nobody will have sex with them and/or they get their parents to pay off their mistress/employee and her family to keep quiet and/or they frequently use prostitutes and/or they're secretly gay. Why is there so much Sexual hypocrisy among Conservatives? When impossible standards are demanded Hypocrisy (and/or persistent penitential Confession) inevitably follow. The wide, weird world of Christian advice, when taken together, paints a grim view of what they expect out of love and sex. Mainly, it’s a world where men have very little responsibility in relationships, and women are given the job of doing most of the sacrificing and emotional work. The wedding ring is given almost magical qualities that are expected to turn nearly-asexual beings into hump monsters that nonetheless have no non-monogamous urges at all. One gets the impression that setting their followers up to fail---and therefore to turn to the church’s power for forgiveness and absolution---is the point behind all these impossible rules. 10 Most Absurd Sex Tips from the Christian RightThis one is well worth reading. And the Conservative Christian women don't live up to the rules either. The Secret Sex Lives of Conservative Christian Women This one is well worth reading too. Sexy pictures Many Kids and adults like to send sexy pictures of themselves through the Internet. Middle aged elected representatives do it though they should be sensible enough to understand the risks. A former UK Member of Parliament thought he could trust a "Lady" he knew only online but "she" was a male undercover reporter and betrayed him. Also pictures 2 women posted online were used without the women's consent to trap Newark. Brooks Newmark quits: MP says he is 'battling demons'Brooks Newmark Quits As MP: 'Sexting' Scandal Places 'Intolerable Burden' On Family The ex-MP said: It’s as though somebody drilled a hole in your head and mentally raped you, that’s what it felt like: somebody raping your mind because things you thought were private were no longer private, that is the emotional trauma one feels. Disgraced Ex-minister Brooks Newmark felt ‘mentally raped’ by newspaper sex sting Brooks Newmark only has himself to blame for not understanding how unreliable and unforgiving the Internet can be. Very young kids below 16 also send photos of themselves online. Then the people who get the pictures sometimes betray the kids. People get or give each other sexy pictures during a relationship, then if the relationship goes sour their partner gets revenge publishing humiliating pictures. Never trust anyone you know only online. If anyone is using pictures of you to blackmail you go to the police. References External links *10 Most Absurd Sex Tips from the Christian Right Category: Sex and Relationships Category:Things that keep people awake at night